


Persuasions

by LadyLush



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLush/pseuds/LadyLush
Summary: You are an elven warden from the slums of Denerim. Your long journey finally brought you to Redcliff, which desperately needed aid. While helping everywhere you could, you met an interesting, gruff, dwarven mercenary. Using your charms you persuade him to fight with you, offering him a very personal reward...
Kudos: 3





	Persuasions

**Author's Note:**

> I always found it a little disappointing that, even with a female dwarven warden, you couldn't persuade him with a personal reward. So I thought I would write about it and get this idea out of my brain! And this is my very fist time writing smut. I hope you enjoy it!

Redcliff was in a dreadful state when you and your companions arrived in the small villiage. Everyone who was still alive was either hidding in church or tried their best to muster up as much courage and prepare for the next battle as best they could.

You looked around. You could see the desperation in each and every villagers face. The excaustion they must have endured over the last weeks. There were burned houses, smashed carriages repurposed as barricades. Wooden spikes adorned the forecourt of the church, the only building sturdy enough to protect people in an attack. The smell of fear and weakly burning bonfires pervaded the air. You had to step throug dark splashes on the red, sandy ground, which you could only indentify as dried blood.

The men were restless, weak and tense. You knew that they cursed every minuted that went on to the inevidable sundown and the following fall of the night. That‘s when the monsters would come out of Redcliff castle, to attack the villiage like they did every night since the Arl of Redcliff got sick.

The nervous scout who spotted your little groupe entering Redcliff led you to Bann Teagen, the brother of the Arl, who was in charge in his absence. He was handsome for a human, tall and trained, with kind, brown eyes but you could also see the weeks of terror in his face, deep lines on his forehead and heavy bags under his eyes.

"Thomas right?“ he greeted your scout. "Who have you brought to me?“ His voice was friendly and curious, like there was no threat looming over the whole village. It showed you that he was a modest man, a man of the people.

He mustered you interested. It must be strange to see an elven woman lead a groupe of humans consisting of a mage, a young knight and a woman.

Wynne, Alistair and Lilliana were your most trusted companies so far, so you were glad to have them by your side. It was difficult enough as a young, elven woman to be respected outside of the slums of Denerim.  
"My lord, they are here to see the Arl!“ the young scout ansewerd him zealously.

Alistair also address the Bann and it was soon revealed that they had met befor. He remembered Alistair covered in mud, many years ago when he still was just a child and was glad and relived to see him again.  
He went on about telling you and your companies about the Arl, about the attacks that accour every night. The walking corpses who pour forth out of the castle each time in bigger numbers and only vanashing with the first rays of the sunrise.

A sharp sting cramped your heart as you watched Bann Teagans face. He was desperate and worried for his people. Again you found yourself looking around, at the villagers who were either praying or huddling up in a corner. Mothers who clutched their children tight to their chest to calm them down. Old men who were ashamed of their helplessness, who wanted to fight but couldn‘t. The serene nuns who did their best to help were they could, give peace and hope to the desperate.

"So, I hate to ask Alistair but...“ Teagans voice echoed with a more sad tone now. "I desperadly need the help of you and your friends. With the blight and Logain mobilising troups for his war there are no answers to my calls of help.“

Befor your former-Templer friend could answere you intervened "Of course we will help.“ you replied with firmness in your voice.

Teagan let out a sight of relief and you watched his face lit up with a bright smile, probably the first in many weeks. Behind you Wynn and Lilliana hummed in agreement.

"Thank you, thank you! This means more to me than you can guess my lady!“  
With new strength in his voice he addressed the scout again, giving him orders and then sending him back to his position on the ourskirts of the village.

Bann Teagen regarded you outside to meet with the major Murdoc. He would tell you what still needed to be done.

***

Instructing the men and watching over their combat practice behind the barricades you found him quickly.  
When he spotted you he looked at you up and down. You still weren‘t very used to being around so many humans, were you only spending most of your life in the elven slums of Denerim. But being a gray warden, having bested a few battles already and meeting your campaniens made you confident, you knew you could help and were capable.

Because of that, you weren‘t intimidated when Murdoc greeted you with a gruff voice. "So you‘re the Gray Warden are you? I heared they all died with the king.“

"Apparently you heard wrong.“ you retorted calm but slighty annoyed by the prejudices spread by none other than Logain himself.

An amused chuckle escaped Murdoc. "Well, we aren‘t going to turn aside anyone who wants to help though. Don‘t take me for being an ingrate or nothing.“

He portraied the situation for you, asking to check on the knights up the cliff if they needed anything and try and talk to the village smith who had locked himself into the smithy. Drunk or not, somebody had to repair the armours and provide the fighters with weapons.

You nodded to his instructions and were about to set out to see what you can do.

"Oh and if you are up for it. There is a dwarfen mercenary, named Dwyn, lives by the lake shore. He and his comrades had locked themself into his house, refusing to help us. Maybe you could go and try to talk some sence into him. It would do the moral good to see more swords and a veteran at the sides of those poor farmers who have no combat experiance.“

Even if he tried, Murdoc couldn‘t hide the desperation in his voice. It seemed like a lost cause, these were just farmers, who only knew how to tend to the land, not defend it.

He gestured into the direction of the dwarvens house and turned back to his men.

"I think we should split up. Sundown isn‘t too far away and so we can get things done more quickly.“ Alistair suggested and Wynne nodded, confirming his suggestion.

After a quick discussion it was decided that Alistair would go to the knights, Wynne will see to the smith and Lilliana will help Murdoc with the training and preparing. That left you with trying to talk to the mercenary Dwyn.

***

It wasn‘t hard to find his home, with all the professional barricades and warn off signs.  
You tried knocking, calling out and even crack open the door but to no avail. That only left you with breaking the door down.

With a mighty kick of your strong legs you gave it one, powerful thrust. The clatter of plankes being thrown through the room and splintering wood, followed by a supprised yelp of the residents confirmed your now possible entrance.

You cautiously stepped into the room while your eyes took a moment to adjust to the dimly lit premises.

There were two men, covered in war paintings and armed with bows and daggers standing each on one side of the room and in the middle of it was Dwyn.

Although he was a dwarf and there for smaller then all of you, he still had an undeniable presence to him. His stand was convident and rigid. An impressive beard adorned his broad chest and muscular arms were holding a heavy battle axe.

It was easy to see that he was a skilled fighter just like Murdoc said.  
He musterd you and when he saw that you were alone and wasn‘t going to attack, he relaxed and put his weapon back onto his back.

"Wonderful, intruders. I hope you have a good reason breaking and entering into my home.“ he growled with a relaxed but slightly annoyed tone. His voice was deep and raspy, it sent a slight shiver down your spine.  
He fixated you with a stern look, his eyes were surprisingly green. Suddenly you felt a little nervous in his presents.

"My apologize. I didn‘t mean any harm.“ you said, trying to appease him a bit.

He just chuckled casualy and leaned back against a table. "Appology accepted. The name‘s Dwny, pleased to meet you. Now get out.“

A few moments past where you just looked at him, you couldn‘t quiet tell if he was being mean or just not really used to greet (uninvited) guests.

You decided it was best to cut right to the chace, befor you would heat up even more under the intense stares he and his comrades gave you. You suddenly felt very aware of your thight leather armor, the way the fabrig hugged your curvy figur and long legs.

"Murdoc says he needs you for the malitia.“ you try to say with as much of your previous curage as possible.  
Grabbing behind him to reach for a tankard on the table, Dwyn let out a annoyed snort. "So what? You‘re recruiting for him?“ he growled befor taking a big swing from the mug. His comrades chuckled. When your conversation started they had relaxed back to their positions, sharpening their daggers.

Dwny wiped his beard with the backside of his arm. "I‘ll tell you what I told Murdock: I‘m not risking my neck for this town.“ he finished, affirming his harsh decision with a lout clank of his stein hitting the table.  
At first shock let you glare at him but then a feeling of understanding came over you. You were an elf, used to being critized by everyone and for a dwarf, who lived on the surface it must be hard, too. Maybe Dwny also had to deal with a lot of meanness in this town.

But they need each other now and you were sure that Dwny was an enough reasonable man.  
Determination expanded in yourself, so you took a step towards him.

"Your chances are better out there than in here!“ you proclaim with a firm clench of your fists.  
"Thanks, but I‘ll take my chances in here. Everybody else can run around in the open waiting to die.“ he dead- paned you right away.

Alright, maybe this was going to be harder than you thought. Frustrated you let out a puff of air.

There must be some way. He is a mercenary after all. For dangerous jobs you just had to offer the right amount of gold or other persuasions.

Showing him that you were not impressed with his cold attitued you pressed on. "Perhaps I can change your mind.“ you said, trying to get it more to buisness.

He refilled his tunkard and mustered you annoyed but there was a curiosity flashing in his dark eyes. He emptied it in one gulp and let go a heavy breath of air.

"Maybe.“ His voice droped one slightly octave lower. "Let‘s hear what you got.“

So he was convincible!

He leaned back against the table again and quirked an eyebrow at you expectantly.

You thought for a moment, the gold in your pockets summed up to 500. That was not enough to pay him and his two henchman. Thoughtful you rested your chin on your thumb, tapping your underlip with your indexfinger. When there was not enough gold, maybe some fame and favour would do the trick?

"I‘ll put in a good word for you with Bann Teagan or the arl.“ you expressed, laying as much flatter in your voice as possible and giving him a playfully smile.

"Hmm.“ he thought for a moment. "You might just be able to pull that off.“ he sounded very intrigued. "Fine, I will throw in with the malitia. For now.“

You were about to gasp in joy when he stopped you by rising is hand. "If, you mange to convince me with one last thing.“ He smirked at your frustrated frowning but you sighted and thought again.

What else was there to offer? Money, fame,... You looked at him and gulped. Maybe he could be persuaded with... No that was absured! Surely he wasn‘t interested in an elf.

But you on the other hand, had to admit that he was strangely intriguing. He was not so gruff and botched like most dwarfs you met so far. His gaze was intelligent, even if it was slightly tense. His body was muscular but not ponderous. Surprisingly you concluded that he was handsome, in a dwarven, mercenary way.

"What about...“ you started cautiously while slowly folding your arms under your chest. "A little more...personal reward?...“

The faint whet of the sharpening daggers halted immediately and his comrades perked up. Dwyn seemed to also be quiet suprised. His mug hovering just below his lips when he was about to take another swing before your bold offer.

He put the jug away and mustered you silently for a few moments which felt like hours to you. Your skin began to heat up under his now undivided attention, imagening what he might think right now. If he liked your long legs, the way they ended up in a firm, curvy butt, up to a slim waist. Did he liked women other than dwarven women? Or were you just as strange to him as dwarves were for many others?

The tips of your pointy ears were throbing and probaly tainted red by now. Your cheeks blushed even more when his eyes connected to yours again.

Just as you thought he might laugh at you or finally kick you out of his house, he answered you in a husky voice. "It‘s tempting....“ he started, thinking and regarding you with a few more gazes for a moment more.  
"You got yourself a deal warden.“ he said befor reaching for his stein and taking big gulps.

Befor you could say anything else he gave his men a sign and they stood up, joining him by his side again.

"You better be out there, too when the sun goes down. Which it will be very soon. I‘m not fighting for a lost cause, you hear me?“ he said, smirking up at you befor making his way out the house. Leaving you behind with a hammering heart and a perplexed look.

***

The battle was brutal. As soon as the last orange rays of the sun vanished behin the mountains surrounding the lake of Redcliff, a terrible screeching could be heard as the gates of the castle opend. A sickly green haze poured out all the way down to the town center, carring dozens of half decaying corpses with it. Screaming and clawing, some armed with swords or axes, they surrounded you very soon.

With your agility and sharp daggers you made short work of them, rolling and jumping across the battlefield. When a group of soldiers were surrounded by to many, you were there to help them. But everytime you thought it was finaly over, a new wave of enemies ran towards you from the darkness. The bonfires around the churches courtyard where spread so there was as much field assessable as possible. But other than that you couldn‘t see where they were coming from exactly. From all directions they just kept on coming. Horrible wailing, the clank of swords, the bone shadering sound of some corpses running right into the wooden stakes. The fires were casting horrible scenes on the walls of the surrounding buildings.

With a wild war cry, you sunk your daggers right into the rib cage of the next corpse. It screamed until it collapsed down to the ground and layed still. Heaving yourself up, you took a moment to chatch your breath. Your arms were getting tired, the battle must be going on for a few hours now.

Just as you were about to charge onto the next group of enemies, screaming from behind caught you of guard. You looked around and realised you were surrounded.

Panic unfolded slowly in your chest. You spotted Alistair who was trying to get to you but was stopped by new corpses stepping into his way. Lilliana was busy protecting Wynne, while she casted a spell. You were on your own for the moment.

Suddenly all corpses at once charged you. You managed to ward off the first few but soon you were grabbed left and right, some hold on to your ankels, some to your wrists. Desperately you kicked and wiggeled, trying to get some controle of the fight back but more and more surrounded you.

Just when you thought a specially nasty looking cadaver with a rosty blade between his bony fingers were about to end your journey, it freezed and fell down to your feet.

Behind it stood Dwny, heaving heavily. In your state of panic you haven‘t seen him choping a way to you. Some corpses let go of your wrists to jump him but you were quick to regain yourself. As Dwyn finished of a row of enemys with one mighty swing of his axe, you jumped at the corpses creeping up behind him.

When he realised that you also saved him he nodded at you. You nodded back and for the rest of the fight you were staying by each others sides.

***

After what felt like an eternity, it was finaly over. As you brought down the last screeching corpse it was quiet. You all looked around, awaiting a new wave of rotting, clawing bodies. But nothing happened. You listend for a moment more.

Nothing.

Everyone was holding there breath.

Alister was the first one to pump his fist into the air with a call of victory. The farmers and soldiers were roaring, clapping each other on the backs. Some just collapsed exhausted, from joy and the battle.  
You ran to your comerades to make sure they were alright.

Murdock and Bann Teagan joint you a few moments later. Praising and thanking you over and over. They gave last instructions to everyone, to care for the injured and then to withdraw into the church.

They also announce a late morning assembly, were there will be further discusstions to rescue the arl. But for now your were dismissed and were shown to your sleeping site for the night.

Following the others you paused remembering something. You looked around and spotted Dwyn. He was talking to his two comerades, standing with his back to you.

When you crossed the courtyard, Dwyn had dismissed them and they took their leave but not befor regarding you with a grin.

The dwarfen mercenary turned to you, crossing his arms infront of him. "That was some battle!“ he greeted you.  
Seeing him smile, with a wild gleam in his eyes and his ruffled appearance, your heart began to beat faster. You were glad that he was fighting for the town with you.

You aggreed but than an embarrassing pause befalled you two. You knew that you still had to keep a certain agreement. Nervously you fiddled with some of your buckles, stepping from one foot to the other.  
Dwyn seemed to noticed this and was most certainly aware of your blush.

"Listen...“ he started and scratched the back of his neck. "We may have agreed one something earlier but you can also just pay me. What‘s done is done and I‘m no one to force anything like that from a woman.“ His eyes showed you that he was honest, that he would be fine if you payed him and the two of you just would go your seperate ways.

Tempted to give into your nervousness you considered it for a moment but at the thought to just go and not thank him properly for everything he did, seemed just not right to you.

Straighting up and giving him a determand smile you shook your head. "We had a deal and I intend to keep it. And you also saved my life and risked yours by fighting at my side.“

Dwyn mustered you for a moment but than stepped aside, extanding an arm back towards his house.  
Taking the invitation you followed him back to his homestead.

***

"You‘ve ever done it with a dwarf bevor warden?“ he suddenly asked and opened the door for you. His bluntness hitting you right in the chest and making your cheeks burn up.

You gasped for air and shock your head while taking a few wobbly steps into the room. He chuckled and closed the door behind you two, taking certain steps to a shelf and lighted some candels.

"Well we won‘t do anything you don‘t want to, so...“ he said while lighting the last one.

Feeling your shoulders relax, you losened up your tense posture. You strangely felt safe with him, but your heart was still beating fast, making you a little shaky.

Dwyn left the room for a moment but told you if you like you could take some of your armor off and put it on a stand in the right corner. You happily removed your heavy shoulder plates and boots, leaving you in your tight leggins and a dark blouse waiting for him.

After a while he returned, having also lost some of his armor and a huge mug in his hands. He gestured you to a chair and while you sat down he purred you a drink.

"To the victory and honor of the fallen!“ he roared toasting to you.

You picked up the heavy glass and returned the gesture. Dwyn was downing his drink in a few mighty gulps, while you just sipped at the foam.

With a loud puff he set his drink back to the table. "So... Where are you from warden?“ he suddenly asked. Was he trying to make smaltalk? You found yourself fondly grinning at him by the thought of it.

"From Denerim.“ you answered honest with a smile. "And you? Are you from Orsammar? I have so many question about the dwarfen capital.“ you said excited, you never really had the chance to sit down with a dwarf and question them about their lifes.

Dwyn just chuckled in his low, raspy way befor answering you. "Yeah I‘m from Orsammar. I don‘t recommend going there tho, it‘s a golden birdcage, full of lies and deceptions.“ He refiled his mug and swirled the liquid around.

"How so?“

"Oh nothing of interest.“ he waved off. "Just got involved with the wrong woman. The wrong family. Leading me to have to leave my home and family.“

You felt sorrow for him. It was familiar to your own fate, having to leave everything you knew behind.

"Don‘t look so sad warden!“ He spoke up, bringing you out of your gloomy thoughts. "You barely touched your drink! Come on now!“ He toasted at you again but kept an eye on you while he drank slower this time, expecting you to drink along with him.

You picked up the mug and started to gulp down the heavy liquid. It was beer of course and while you were still struggling with the last sips, Dwny was already refilling his own.

Gasping for air you slamed down your stein, feeling the affect of the alcohol already. Dwyn laughed heartly at you and toasted again but this time just taking a few gulps befor taking it easy again. Dwarfs really could hold their liquir.

You were right when you assumed that Dwyn tried to make a little smaltalk, he asked about your Journey, listening patient and sincere. More and more you felt youself relax, sliding nearer and nearer to him. The few things he told you were also interesting. About the life in Osammar, exciting contracts, the places he has been so far. He was a captivating speaker, easily making you laugh and eager to hear more.

"By the way warden, you really are an excellent fighter. I watched you, you know what you‘re doing and know how to handle difficult situations.“ he praised you all of a sudden. You blushed and nodded in thanks.

The alcohol had a soft effect on you by now. You weren‘t drunk but brave enough to bite your lip while you looked him over, letting your leg brush against his. You wanted to stroke your hands over these broad shoulders, to feel his strong grip on your hips.

Dwyn of course saw what you were thinking. So after a few moments after your conversation had died down he silently lured you to come closer with a few flicks of his finger.

Eager you got up from your chair and took a seat on his lap, straddling him. Gasping you realised that he was already hard. He seemed to have been hard the entire time of your conversation but he waited until you were ready.

There was no time to appreciate that thou, not with the way Dwyn was now grabbing at you. His hands wandered from kneading your thighs, up to your waist, feeling you up and down, seeming to try to get a good notion of you.

Not being able to help yourself, you grinded down onto his impressive erection. It felt so hot and heavy. Soft mewls escaped your lips. Between his cotton trousers and your tight leather leggins, you could feel him pulsating. Dwyn growled at the lewd motions you were doing. Hastily he began to remove your clothes, fumbling with buckelts and buttons.

When your blouse was off and carelessly thrown to the floor, he leaned back, admiring your breasts. His hungry stare almost setting you on fire.

"You‘ve got some nice tits warden...“ he praised growling while he let his hands push them up slightly, kneeding them in his rough hands.

Shaky laughs filled the room as you were once again endeared by his gruff directness but soon your giggles turned into breathless moans as he began to run his tongue over your skin.

You watched him push your soft mounts together, covering them both with hot, open mouth kisses. While he massaged one breast in small circles, he angled the other up to his lips. Your fingers cramped into his strong shoulders as Dwyn began to circle your nipple with his tongue. He switched to the other and gave it the same attention. Switching again and finaly sucking on it. You threw your head back as you gasped, his lips closed around the sensitiv buds alternately. His ministrations sent jolts of pleasure through your whole body. It was increasingly harder to think straight and a pleasant fog layed over your mind.

Wanting to hear more of your sweet cries he plucked them harder with his lips, sucking on them harshly until you cried out. With pleading eyes you grinded down on him harder. One of his hands wandered down to your hip, while the other remaind firm on one breast. His rough beard tickelt your sensitive skin while he kept on suckling. Holding your hip and letting your pelvis rub over him even harder.

Avidly you let your fingers run over his broad chest, his muscles felt like steal underneath his shirt. You began to let your fingers claw through his thick beard, pulling lightly. Dwyn seemed to like that, by the growl he let out while taking a firm hold of your asscheeks.

At that moment you looked at each other. His gaze was full of want, the trembling hold he had on you, gave you a faint idea of how much he was holding back. Entwining your arms around his neck, you leaned forward and pressed your lips on his. Immediately Dwyns strong hands wandered up your bare back, pressing you even more onto him. You enjoyed his gruff beard on your lips. Letting your tongue run over his and then diving into his mouth, you were meet with his eager one. Soon you had to yield to his dominant swirl of his tongue invading your mouth. After a while you pulled away, gasping for air. Dwyn was slightly sweating by now, he smelled like leather, fire and earth.

His hands returned to your breasts were he gave them a firm squeeze, luring a loud moan from you.  
"You want more girl?“ he growled while keeping your eyes in a heated gaze.

Swallowing you nodded and Dwyn hesitated no second, easyly lifting you up and setting you down on the table behind you. Placing his hands on the hem of your trousers, Dwyn looked at you for one final permission. You nodded again and he yanked down the rest of your clothes. Closing your legs you realised you were completely naked now.

Dwyn placed his rough hands on the underside of your thighs, caressing the soft flesh. Slowly they wandered down to your lips which were peaking out between them. You moaned as you feel him part your pussy with his thumbs.

Shaking you pressed your legs even more together.

You heard him suck in air between his teeth then hum in approval. "Warden... So wet and eager...“ he rumbled. Leaning to the side to look at you, he gave you a smug look and a quirked eyebrow.

You blushed even more when he averted his gaze back to your pussy lips.

He pushed them together, then pull them apart again, generating lewd, wet noises. He growled again loud at the sight of your glistering juices, running down over his thumbs.

"I would love to taste your sweet elven pussy if thats alright?“ his voice was so deep by now, a dark rumble that send shivers down your spine.

Slowly you opened your legs and looked at him. Your lips slightly parted, a heavy blush adorning your cheeks. You nodded, wanting nothing more than to be devoured by this gruff warrior.

For a moment more he looked at you, seeming to never had such a delicious treat in front of him.

Gripping the insides of your thights, he lowered his face to your center. His strong arms pressed down, spreading you even more. Tremulous you set up on your elbows, watching him. Your pussy was wide open for him. You could feel his hot breath on your sensitiv skin. His tongue was a strong contrast between his bearded lips as it glided out. 

He gave you one hot lick from your entrance to your pearl. You cried out as Dwyn growled low and dangerous in his throat as your sweet juices coated his tongue, savouring your taste.

Letting out a desperate moan, you jerked hard but Dwyn was ready for that, holding you in an unflinching grip.

Giving you no time to catch your breath, he began his onslaught. Letting his tongue glide over your bundle of nerves, circling it and pushing it from side to side.

Taking raspy breaths and trying your best not to wind to much, you let yourself fall down again. Your hands found the edge of the table and hold on for dear life. Your toes curled as the tip of his tongue explored your lips in circles but always avoiding your entrance. He was torturing you. 

Trying to have him where you wanted, you pushed your hips towards him.

He chuckled and looked up for a moment. "What‘s wrong girl?“ he asked breathless, amusement tinting his words.

"Dwyn... please...“ you begged. Hot huffs of air escaping your lips. No longer were you able to form complete sentences, your mind fogged over with lust.

Giving you one last feral look, Dwyn lowered his lips again. Giving your pearl, then your whole slit hungry, sloppy kisses.

You whimpered desperately, screwing your eyes shut. His lips plucked at your plush, soaking flesh, making you throw your head from side to side and groan. His beard was tickling and scratching you in a delicious way.

By now your pulsating clit was teetering on the edge of your climax, your walls cramping around nothing. Frustrated you clawed your fingers into his wild hair but Dwyn kept on going undeterred. Your tight hole was screaming for some kind of attention, his tongue so near but so unattainable.

Finally, after a long time, Dwyn let the tip of his tongue brush over your glowing entrance. When he did you nearly screamed, hoping he would do it again but he wandered upwards again to your pearl. Giving it unrelenting swirls.

You felt so close, just one more push and you could tumble over the edge. But he knew that and kept his time, comforting your twitching slit with a few more kisses now and then.

Sobbing you clawed at the table edge again, surrendering to Dwyns sweet torture.

That‘s when you heard it, a soft, slippery noise. Almost completely drowned out over your hoarse moans and raged breaths. Sliding your upper body a few inches more to the side, you could see what Dwyn was doing under the table.

In your haze you haven‘t realised that he had opened his trousers, freeing his cock. Dwyn was lazily stroking himself, jerking himself while he was feasting on you. You watched as his cock head disappeared and reappeared between his clenched fist, precum leaking out between his fingers.

You were mesmerized by the sight of that and thought how it would be to feel it inside you. Suddenly his hand let go. His cock slightly bobbing up and down. Before your gaze could follow his hand up, you felt it already. Dwyn slowly inserted one of his thick fingers into you.

You clawed at the table edge and tried to straight up a little to watch what he was doing.

And then everything happened so fast. While ramming you with his short but thick finger, Dwyn didn’t stop his ministrations on your pearl. Flicking and circeling it with his tongue, his left hand snaking around your other leg to keep you still.

Winding and screaming you through your head back, pressing your greedy pussy even more into his face. 

He stopped for a few seconds. Immediately you wanted to protest, cursing him, tried to claw at his beard. But he just grind at you, withdrawing his finger a few inches and inserted another with it back into you.

"You want to cum warden?“ he asked dark and calm while he was ramming you. All you could do was whimper and nod at him.

Dwyn stood on his chair by now to have a better handling on you and finally he didn’t stop. His thumb brushing over your pearl in fast swipes, while his other hand quickened its pace into you.

Arching your back you opened your mouth in a silent scream, feeling the waves of your orgasm wash over you. Your walls clamping partly around his fingers while Dwyn rammed you right through your high.

Spent you let yourself sink on your back again, taking raspy breaths as the last tremors shook your body.

He slowly removed his fingers from your folds. Your legs fell limp to the side, giving Dwyn an incredible view of your juices slowly flowing out of your shaking clit.

He chuckled as he looked you over. "The adrenalin of the fight still surging through the body can make you impatient...“ something heavy hit the hood of your clit "I know the feeling...“ he growled while you set up slightly.

Dwyns dick was resting on your clit, you could feel the heat radiating from it. The tip was an angry red by now, demanding attention and precum oozing from the little slit.

Holding your gaze he took hold of the base and let it tap against your pearl a few times, making you moan. No longer in the shadows of the table you could see it in his full glory stiffness. He was long, thick and veiny, a throbbing pillar of flesh.

You swallowed heavy and let your hands wander towards it. Gripping it, your fingers were barely able to close around him. He was so hot and as you pressed your hand together you could feel Dwyns strong heartbeat through it.

Experimentally you began to stroke him, letting your thumb glide in little circles on the underside of his tip, smearing his precum all around it.

A low rumble emitted from deep down his chest. His hands rested on your knees, flexing and gripping as you continued your teasing.

For now letting you play with him, you let your eyes wander his features while you kept on stroking. His muscles were straining his shirt, stretching everytime he was breathing in. Chest hair was peaking out over the deep collar and his beard was disheveled and glistering with your juices.

Finally having enough of your teasing he swatted your hand away and took himself in hand. Giving himself a few rough tugs he looked at you as you bit your lip, watching him hungry and shameless.

Slightly withdrawing his hips he alined his glowing tip with your entrance, nudging at you. You whimpered at the tension before he retreaded and probed again and again. Gasping you watched as he let his length glide through your soaking folds, coating himself with your slick.

You whimpered and rolled your hips upwards with him.

Dwyn grinned amused and alined himself with your slit again. He looked at you one more time and you gave him a nod. Gripping your thighs he pulled you towards the edge of the table, while with one mighty thrust he sunk himself almost all the way into you.

You both groaned simultaneously. It was a very tight fit and he had to add a few last thrusts to sink in all the way but with your juices coating him and your pussy you managed. 

Dwyn let go of a growl that sounded down right savage. His head fell back and his face contorted with perfect agony. Taking deep breaths he parted your legs a little bit more.

Gasping you cramped at the table edge, lips parted widely and letting out fast huffs of air. You felt so full, the intrusion so perfect, border lining to almost too much.

When you got used to him a little bit more you let yourself relax back and looked at him through heavy lidded eyes.

Taking this as his go he slowly withdrew his length, only leaving the tip in. Its rim stretching your opening even more. Then he sunk back in, again and again until he picked up the pace.

Your mind was so fogged over, all you could do was hold on and moan as Dwyn got faster and faster. He growled and gripped your thighs so hard, you were sure he would leave bruises the next day, but you didn’t care.

Dwyn grit his teeth, his eyebrows tightly cramped together.

"Warden...“ his voice was nothing more than a growling whisper. "How can you be so tight? By the stone...“ he gasped while he watch himself sink in and out of you, placing his hands under your knees.

Arching your back and pressing yourself towards him, Dwyn enticed more and more moans from you, increasing in volume. Your voice sounded so loud in the small room. Distantly you hoped that everyone was staying in the way off church but you couldn’t bring yourself to care even if they didn’t, not with the way Dwyns hips were slapping against you. The wet noises delighting your ears and increasing the incredible pleasure.

Dwyn stared at you, the way your body jiggled with each of his thrusts, the way you winded and bit your plush lips to keep at least a little bit quiet. You were so tight and hot, his dick perfectly snuggled deep inside you.

"Let me know if I‘m being to rough warden...“ he panted "It‘s been a while and your little elven pussy is drivin‘ me crazy right now...“

You gasped for air, already drunk of his movements and deep voice. "N-no Dwyn, I love it! Please- ah please keep going..“ you sighted and set up a bit so you could watch yourself take him.

He growled and let one of your thighs go, placing his hand in the back of your neck and pulled you towards him. He kissed you hard and hungry while he kept on thrusting.

You tried your best to kiss him back between loud moans. Your fingers clawed at his back and into his rough hair, swirling his tongue with yours until you had to part to gasp for air.

The table shook with the mighty force Dwyn was taking you by now. It sanded over the floor and he had to stop for a moment, pushing his chair closer again. But they kept on moving so with an angry snarl, Dwyn also got onto the table. The mug and your jugs fell of the table eventually but he didn’t seem to care.

His strength catched you of guard as he bend you, folding your body in half and giving you an incredible view from below. Hastily he rid himself of his shirt, his chest was covered in dark hair but his defined muscles still were clearly visible. He was crouching on the table, his hands on your thighs pressing down. The size difference between elfs and dwarves were significant but Dwyn was inventive and took you at a whole new angle which let you see stars.

The light in the room was dim with some of the candles burned out by now but you still saw enough. His muscular arms strained under the pleasure. You hold on to his forearms which were also covered in hair. You looked up, Dwyns silhouette was bulky and hairy. His grunts were raged and sweat was dripping down on your breasts, his masculine scent filling your senses. In contrast was your tender figure, your slender limbs and pale, smooth skin. If other elves would see you being taken so freely by a dwarf, they would be disgusted with most finding them unappealing but not you. You revelled to be so intimate with Dwyn.

With a loud grunt Dwyn speed up, arching his back and laying his head back into his neck. He was humping you wildly, the table creaking beneath you.

His eyes snapped back to you as he felt your walls squeezing even more and fluttering around him. He knew you were close and you hoped to the maker he would not stop and would not deny you your longed high.

Wildly as best as you could, you tried to thrust towards him, signalling even more of your rapid approaching orgasm. Tears of pleasure were collecting in the corner of your eyes, you fingers going numb by the way they clawed at the table.

Dwyns thrusts became rapid and sloppy and by the way he was groaning you knew that he was also getting close.

You hocked your legs over his shoulders, your knees pressed against your chest. Looking up at Dwyn your eyes pleaded for your release.

"Where do you want...“ he panted.

"Inside me.“ you gasped, immediately understanding what he meant.

Not stopping his thrusts he widened his stand a bit to have even more force. With a powerful roar he gave you the last necessary pushs and you were flying over the edge. Your orgasm was so vigorous that Dwyn fought to keep you fixated under him, never stopping to fuck you savagely while your pussy came and came, coating him with hot gushes of your fluids. Your screams bouncing of the walls.

Dwyn was not far behind you. There was no time for him to admire you riding your high, not with your clit coaxing his cock so irresistible.

So with his last grunts he pressed himself as deep as he could into you, filling you to the brim and feeling you milk him to the very last drop.

Gasping for air you both stopped to move, just shaking and heaving as you were slowly coming down. Dwyn stayed deep inside you, enjoying the last tremors of your pussy.

Reaching up with shaky hands, you hold on to his beard and softly pulled him down to you. He chuckled against your lips but kissed you back just as passionate.

He erected himself again and took a deep breath. "Absolutely worth it...“ he mumbled while he pulled out slowly.

You wined at the feeling of loss, only a string of cum connecting his tip to your slit now.

With shaky legs, Dwyn climbed of the table and helped you down as well.

He vanished into the next room and while you tried to bring your breath down to normal he came back with a clean rag for you.

Thankful you accepted it and wiped yourself clean.

"If you don‘t have a place to sleep, you‘re welcome to stay here warden.“ he suddenly said while collecting the jugs of the floor.

You smiled at him and accepted. Pushing yourself of the table and walking towards him with swaying hips, stopping infront of him.

"There is also still some time till morning...“ you purred, reaching down and sliding a strand of his disheveled hair out of his forehead. "And I believe I still haven‘t thanked you enough for all you‘ve done...“

Dwyn just smiled at you, reaching his hand behind you and placed it on your firm buttcheek, pushing you softly towards his bedroom.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little "short" story!! Comments or thoughts would be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
